Amorphous metal strip continuously wound into toroidal cores for use in distribution transformers dramatically reduces the magnetic loss compared to orientated steel coils. However, the amorphous metal strip wound cores are very fragile and are not self-supporting, so an external support system is required to protect the cores against mechanical forces during handling, winding, and assembly operations. This can be accomplished by coating or encapsulating the cores with a suitable resin. Resins for use in this application must have a very high tensile strength. It is also desirable that they cure rapidly without the evolution of polluting solvents.